1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of wireless Internet and communication techniques has increased the demand for portable electronic devices that can be operated by batteries when a power outlet is not available. For example, portable computers that use a battery pack as a power source are small, easy to carry, and are widely employed for both business and personal use. The battery pack may include a plurality of rechargeable battery units to deliver sufficient output power.